Seven in Heaven Mishap
by EvenDevilsCry
Summary: Everyone is bored. They complain to Hiruma and he forces everyone to play 7 in Heaven. What happens when Sena picks Hiruma? What happens when Mamori finds out about it? Why don't you find out? HiruSena. Rated T for make-outs and cursing. R&R please!


"I'm so bored~!" The team had been hanging out at Hiruma's house, chilling out (and getting bitched at, but whatever) but now they had nothing to do. Hiruma stood and shot fireworks into his basement ceiling, catching everyone's attention.

"Listen up! We're playing seven in heaven." They groaned; there were only two girls here! "And shut the fuck up. I know all of us minus two are guys. You don't have to _do_ anything, per say. Just go in and do whatever. Whatever it takes to get you to stop whining at bitching to me." Hiruma rolled his eyes and got everyone to write a number on a piece of paper and throw it into his helmet. Then, the devil tossed it into the circle. "Let the games begin."

The girls were allowed to be picked more than once, so they threw in five papers with their numbers. Kazura was picked by Mizumachi, and they made out immediately. Koyami was then chosen by Akaba, and she only kissed his cheek while he played guitar. They also chose most of the Deimon team and at one point they chose each other.

That one was interesting. Turns out, they made moaning noises and sounds to get everyone on edge and burst out laughing in the end. _That_ was hilarious.

"Hey!" Koyami called. "Sena, you haven't gone yet!!" He blushed.

"Uh—"

"No excuses, damn it!" Kazura added and threw the helmet, aiming for his face. "Just pick one!" He sighed. There is no arguing against the purple-haired teen unless you're either a close black-haired sister of hers (Koyami) or a certain blond demon. Defeated, he reached into the helmet and pulled out one of the papers.

"69." The running back looked up and scanned the room. Then he saw it; that smirk. Hiruma chuckled and walked into the closet. Sena looked over to the girls. They nodded in encouragement. He took a deep breath and walked after him.

The door was closed. Start the clock.

Hiruma leaned against a wall of the closet in seeming disinterest as Sena walked inside. That changed as soon as the door was closed. The quarterback pushed the brunette up onto the opposite wall and held him there. His face was so close to _Eyeshield_'s that their noses were almost touching.

Sena was taken aback immediately. He tried moving back from Hiruma only to be at a loss; he had no slack and was pushed completely onto the wall. Hiruma stared into his eyes for a moment before chuckling under his breath for a second and dropped his head to the smaller boy's shoulder. One of his hands dropped to his waist. He had ultimately become gentler, even if only by a small fraction. But, being Hiruma, it didn't last long.

Quite suddenly, his head was back up and a look of pure determination curtained his face. He smiled devilishly and then moved closer. The two teenagers' lips smashed together. Sena's eyes went wide, but Hiruma's eyes closed. After a moment, Sena's did too. _What the hell am I doing?_ Sena thought. But his body moved without his permission, resting his arms around the devil's shoulders.

The gun-happy quarterback smirked at this and moved his arms to Sena's waist. He also enticed him to wrap his legs around his waist, so that the blond didn't have to lean over to get to the shorter one's lips. Hiruma dominated easily and pushed past Sena's lips to explore.

While they were having their fun, someone descended into the basement. Koyami looked up to see her.

"Oh, hey Mamori." She didn't really like her; she was bearable, but she "protected" Sena so much that she was a real pain in the ass. Kazura felt the same. Mamori never noticed their feelings, though. She smiled and waved.

"Hey guys! What's up?" She sat down next to Kurita.

"We're playing seven minutes in heaven because we're bored out of our minds." The lineman answered. Out of reflex, she looked around.

"Where's Sena-kun?" Koyami answered that question.

"In the closet." She looked towards her almost-sister, and they read each others minds, as usual. Smiles came onto their faces and they nodded.

"Actually, time is up. Why don't you go get him, Mamori-chan?" Kazura suggested. The pink-haired girl nodded with a smile and jumped up, running over to the closet.

She pulled open the door and yelled, "Times up~!" Her tone changed in a second, as soon as she saw the scene. Himura had _her_ brother's legs around _his_ waist, and _Himura's_ lips were on _Sena's_. He was pushed up onto the wall tightly, and Himura made sure it stayed that way.

**_UNACCEPTABLE._**

That's when Sena noticed all the light shining in his face. He opened his eyes, and they grew wide with fear. He pulled his lips from Hiruma's.

"Ma-Mamori-nee-chan . . ." He garbled out. "Uh—"

**"!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** She screamed. He detached himself from the running back's neck and looked over his shoulder to her calmly.

"Shit." He sighed. He stepped back from the wall and set Sena down. He stood there awkwardly between his pissed "sister" and . . . Hiruma. The poor brunette was torn and blushing.

"HIRUMA!" Mamori broke the tension. "What the _hell_ are you doing to little Sena?!" She was fuming.

"I'm doing what you're _supposed_ to do when you're locked in a closet with someone for seven minutes." He retorted, sarcastic as always.

"Not to my defenseless Sena-kun! You were practically raping him!!" She countered.

"You can't rape the willing!" Koyami and Kazura both yelled from the background. Mamori's eyes got big and her jaw went slack. She slowly turned to face her blushing brother.

"Is that true, Sena?" He stared at the floor. She was shocked. "It is, isn't it?" He gave a small nod. A moment passed and the sister finally closed her eyes in frustration. She mumbled a goodbye and left.

Hiruma waited to make sure she was gone, and shrugged. "Whatever." Hands in his pockets, he went back into the basement. He stuck his head back into the closet. "You coming?" Sena blinked and nodded, following the sophomore.

After, everyone but Sena acted like nothing had happened. And Mamori, of course, but she wasn't there. When the devil told everyone to leave, he made the famous _Eyeshield 21_ stick behind. When they were alone, sitting on the couch in his basement, Himura was staring at the concrete floor. _What the hell was I going to say?_

"Hiruma. What's up?" Sena pulled his knees to his chest, facing the older football player.

"Uhm. About earlier—" Amazingly, he was cut off.

"That was my first kiss." Sena whispered, staring at the couch. Then he brought his head up to look to Hiruma, and smiled. "It was . . . amazing." Hiruma reached out to him after a minute, a light smile on his devilish features.

"I bet the second one will be even better." He pulled the other boy closer and kissed him softly, completely different from before. He was so much gentler. Sena rested his hand on the back of Hiruma's neck to push him closer. After a moment he pulled back.

"That one was good, but it's not . . . Hiruma-like." He smiled. The blond narrowed his eyes playfully and pushed the younger down onto the couch, pushing their lips together roughly. He easily enticed a moan from the runner, who rested his hands on the other's shoulders. They fought but Hiruma still dominated Sena's mouth and body.

In that moment, nothing else mattered.

* * *

**Awh. :) I was reading E21 7 Minutes in Heaven quizzes on Quizilla; there were only two and one was absolutely terrible. The other was amazing. I was reading that and I thought, "What if Hiruma and Sena got into the closet together?" Then I thought, "What if Mamori broke it up? XD" This is the birth of my rampant thoughts. xD;; Haha. I hope you guys liked it!! Reviews are appriciated. :D**

**33. Trina**


End file.
